Truth or Dare
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Kaida plans a slumber party but somehow Brone makes her plan backfire and he and Iva become in charge. How will things turn out? No pairings really. Maybe a little KanoxMichie and one-sided MatsuxKamin. (On hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

Kaida held back a giggle as she looked at her cell phone. She had just finished making an event on her phone and had made a picture of Matsu as the thumbnail. And to no one's surprise, the event had Matsu involved. Once she got to her room, she would design the posters then go over to the library and print out the posters to post all around the school. Only her fellow cheerleaders and jocks would be allowed to this event. She didn't want anyone outside her group to ruin this.

* * *

><p>Brone grumbled softly underbreath as he made his way to the library. He had to print out a few reports to his annoyance. Normally, he just handed in a usb drive with his reports, but no, the principal decided to change things and made the students turn in their reports on paper. Well, he better not complain too much or else the principal may end up making more changes to how the reports have to be printed out.<p>

_Eeeesh. What is up with Principal Fayde? Typical of him to change everything around when I'm a senior._

Brone hurried into the printing room and shoved his usb into the printer. Thank goodness they finally upgraded the printer so he could get this over with sooner. After setting the printer options, he waited as his reports printed.

_Bam! _

The door to the printing room swung open as Kaida rushed in and canceled Brone's printing.

"Sorry but my printing is more important," Kaida smiled with fake sweetness.

Brone resisted the urge to break the cheerleader's skinny arms as she input her printing options.

_Ring! Ring! _

Kaida quickly pulled out her cellphone. "Yes? A cheerleader meeting now? Oh I'll be right there."

She pressed a few buttons on the printer and rushed out. Brone huffed as he watched her leave but then smirked when he glanced back at the printer. She had forgotten to press print. Well well, this was too good of an opportunity to miss. Brone rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. It was payback time.

* * *

><p>"Kano! I've got ssssomething interrrrresssting," Hisano purred as she walked into the living room.<p>

Kano rolled his eyes. It was probably nothing that would interest him. "What is it now?"

Hisano smirked evilly. "It's an invite to the sssschool."

Kano yawned. "How exciting."

"It getsssss betterrrrr," she cooed.

Kano rolled his eyes again. Right, whatever you say.

"It's a party," she continued.

Kano gave his sister a bored look. Did he look like the party type?

She ignored his look. "It's sssssleep-overrrrrr."

Kano chuckled softly. "Aren't you a bit old for sleep-overs?"

Hisano glared at him. "It'ssssss not your typical ssssleep-overrr." She smirked. "It's guys and girlssss."

Kano raised an eyebrow. That actually sounded interesting. "Who planned it?"

Hisano glanced at the back of the invitation. "A Kaida person."

Kano nodded slightly."I guess we can go."

"Sssssince when did I need your permissssssion? I am the eldest you know!" Hisano hissed.

Kano rolled his eyes. "When is this 'sleep over'?"

Hisano's lips curled into a smile."Tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Very short chapter I know. XP I hope to write the longer chapters in the future. :)


	2. Important Notice

I am sorry to say that I might have lost all my documents for fanfiction due to an incident with my tablet pc. My tablet is fixable at the moment but all the documents will be gone. :( There is a chance to save them but I'm not positive. I do have a few of the fanfictions saved on my Toshiba laptop (that I have brought back to life after a year of unused after being replaced by my tablet pc...). So all is not lost. But I did want to let you guys know that several (technically most) of my stories will take awhile to update since I'll have to start from scratch. My sincere apologies. I'm pretty upset about this... Been crying a lot to be honest. *sighs* These things do happen. So...at the moment I'll probably be focusing on updating my newer fanfics and will most likely be posting new fanfics until I find out more about how things will work for my tablet pc and I get done with school this week and next week. Just check my profile for updates on that stuff. I hope things will clear up soon and that I'll be able to save those docs from my tablet pc. Until then, I'll be using my Toshiba. Thanks for reading! Please keep reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! It'll make me feel better and well it's always nice. ^^ Thanks again for your understanding.

EDIT: Great news! My tablet pc has been fixed and I have all my documents back. *SQUEE!* So I should be able to update a bunch of stuff really really soon. Thanks so much for all those encouraging notes and for understanding my situation. You guys are the best. :D

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
